Just for Tonight
by uncle T
Summary: Due to some reason, Tayuya became a Konoha nin. One night after a very tiring day she sat atop her apartment's rooftop with Naruto. Seeing her tired expression, Naruto knew that some cheering up is a must. NaruTayu!OneShot!


A/N: As the summary says, it's a TayuNaru fic which takes place sometime after Sasuke's betrayal. Just a light-hearted fic which I wrote overnight, pay no attention to grammar faulty and just enjoy the story as much as possible, okay!? So all of you TayuNaru fans, this is fo y'all! oh right, before i let you enjoy, please do leave some small comment if you want or have the time to, i'd be much grateful, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Just for tonight**

One peaceful night in Konoha, there sat two figures on a flat rooftop. For some, the sight of these two sitting together was colossal, while others just simply don't care. One's a loudmouth and prankster while the other's a tom-boy and vulgar. The latter was not even a citizen of Konoha until some time ago after a minor incident involving a betrayal by the village's most prominent shinobi. The former who was deeply betrayed as he nearly lost his life in a battle to bring back his defected friend, was shunned by his own kinsmen for bearing a monster who almost destroyed Konoha a few years back.

An enemy, who once helped Konoha's traitor, turned ally sitting together with a reject who was once enemies with the former. Indeed if one doesn't know them better, passed their daily masks, they'd have their jaws hitting the ground. Fortunately only those directly connected to the incident know the past of the former enemy although the higher-ups also know due to their job, thus it didn't even take the villagers' interest.

The two were sitting on the rooftop of the loudmouth's apartment which he had to share with since there weren't any other free places for her to stay and rebuild her life as a Konoha shinobi. Thus, not even a month after she became a Konoha shinobi, he already got a roommate and a female at that. At first he wasn't all too happy about the news but after some time, he'd begun to enjoy living with her, so did she.

The girl suddenly stretched her limbs and then lied down on her back and the boy just took a swift glance at her and grinned, "Getting tired already?" he teased lightly.

The girl snorted but returned the gesture by grinning as well, "Oh shut up, shit head… you have no idea what I've been through today"

"Oh? And might I inquire on that matter?" he asked sarcastically before continuing, "Mind to tell me what happen?" he asked, getting interested in knowing how his roommate's day was.

The girl was silent for a second before staring suspiciously at her blond roommate, "… knowing you, you'd just laugh your ass off at me and I prefer to pass on that tonight seeing how I have no more strength to send you to hell" she replied lazily.

"Aw, pretty please? I promise I won't laugh!" he begged as he gave an innocent look, trying to get his roommate to share her story of the day.

She was still skeptical in telling but in the end she thought that she needed to tell the tale anyway, hence she sat up straight Indian-style, breathed in, and began to narrate her day.

A few minutes later, the girl finished telling how her day was and she was twitching very hard as her loud roommate was trying his hardest to not let out a single laugh escape his mouth by covering it with both his hands and rolling on the ground, he even trembled uncontrollably.

Seeing how he was still rolling on the ground trying to contain his laughter, the girl slowly raised her fist in anger as veins began to pop around her temples, "… you fucking sack of shit…"

Then without any warning, the girl launched her angered fist to the almost dying blond but it was effective as he finally stopped trembling, trying to contain his laughter, although the boy didn't really appreciate it very much.

"Ow! The hell!? What the hell was that for? I didn't even laugh!" he complained as he rubbed his sore head.

The girl retorted equally as loud as him, "Fuck you shitty blond, you were totally laughing your ass off from where I see it!"

The boy was about to retort back but after thinking about it for a second, he just rubbed the back of his head while laughing sheepishly, "eh, hehehe… I guess it does, huh?"

The girl just snorted as she put her arms in a crossover position below her chest, "hn, like you have to ask!"

The boy stopped laughing sheepishly and just smiled happily, "sorry, sorry, it's my bad, Tayuya…"

The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye and her anger soon disappeared. She sighed and pouted in a cute way, "y-yeah, it's alright… I guess it's somewhat funny… my day that is…" she mumbled.

Naruto scooted closer to her and began retelling what he got from her story, "Mm, so let me see… first, you were heading out to the Special Jonin Centre for your daily sealing training when you accidentally stepped on a dog shit, and then when you were cleaning it using a handkerchief, you used your other hand to lean against a wall but a bird shit fell on the arm that was supporting you…"

Tayuya nodded slowly in embarrassment as she listened to Naruto getting the facts of her story, her face was flushed deep red but Naruto continued nonetheless.

"Then, after you decided to hunt down the bird that just shit on you, you succeeded in roasting that bird but then a patrol guard caught you on charges of compromising means of communication, attempt on killing a bird messenger, and public disturbance so he brought you to the Konoha military police, which was supposed to be closed forever since there are no more Uchih-ass around to take care of it…"

Tayuya nodded slowly again, her face getting even redder.

"You were being interrogated for almost an hour before they let you go and when you looked at the time, you were already an hour late to your training so you rushed off to the Special Jonin Center place… but when you got there and met with Aoba who is your jonin supervisor, instead of being forgiven and start the training, he ordered you to clean an entire floor as punishment and doubled the training session…"

This time Tayuya nodded furiously as her fist suddenly rose upward once again, the thought of Aoba made her intent to kill rise by tenfold in a second. Naruto was shivering slightly, wondering if he should continue or stop there and consoling her right there and then but he decided to continue since there's only a little more left to point out.

"Ehem, as I was saying, after you were done with training, you felt so tired you literally dragged your feet on the way home but in the middle of the way, you accidentally stepped on a fresh cat shit with the same foot that stepped on a dog shit… and when you were about to clean it up, you were about to use your other hand to lean against the wall once again but refrained to do so in the last minute… it didn't matter however, as a bird suddenly dropped his shit right on your shoulders and then you got laughed at by some random passing kids…"

This time around, Tayuya's reaction was a little bit of both anger and embarrassment. Naruto didn't know which was she embarrassed and mad about, was she mad that she stepped on a shit twice on the same day or was she embarrassed about it, Naruto decided to let those thoughts out of his mind as he only got one thing in it, to cheer up his tom-boy roommate.

While Tayuya was chanting words such as kill, murder, slaughter and some profanities, Naruto smiled as he scooted even closer and put a hand on her shoulder. Tayuya, surprised, looked at Naruto who just smiled warmly.

"… W-what?"

Naruto didn't say anything and instead moved his body closer to hers she even blushed because Naruto has never acted that way before. Naruto kept moving his body closer to hers until his arms fully embraced the red haired tom-boy, who was totally dumbstruck and caught off-guard.

"… It must've been a hard day for you, huh… I'm sorry I had to be such an insensitive jerk by laughing at you, you must be loathing me now, right?" Naruto whispered into her ears and Tayuya's cheeks turned redder.

"… N-no way… m-more importantly, what's with you, shit… Naruto? It's not like you to act this way…" she replied as she unconsciously closed her eyes, she could slowly feel her heart pound faster and faster.

Naruto stayed silent for a second but didn't soften his hug, "… I guess, but at least just for tonight, I want us to be like this… or do you not want to, Tayuya?"

Tayuya felt a thump in her heart after he spoke, she had never felt that way before and she didn't know what to do. Her mouth opened for a bit, only to be closed the very next second. Her brain won't work, words won't come out of her mouth, her strength was gone, she couldn't feel any amount of power in her body, she felt weak but at the same time warm and also protected. She couldn't explain the sensation but a part of her knew she liked it, loved it. Getting no answer from Tayuya, Naruto softened his hug to see how she's doing but the moment she felt him loosening his hold, Tayuya instinctively grabbed Naruto's back and embraced him in return, surprising the blond boy and even more herself.

It didn't take forever for a woman as smart as Tayuya to notice what she just did. She just hugged Naruto back and even though she knew, she didn't let go of her grip. Fortunately for Tayuya, one of her cheeks was connected to the fabric on his chest, preventing Naruto to directly look at her face. Tayuya's cheeks were as red as tomatoes, if not redder. The moment Tayuya hugged him back, the situation became a bit awkward but Naruto decided to hug her again until she let go, which wasn't too long afterward.

As if she just realized something, Tayuya suddenly pushed Naruto away, catching the blond by surprise, "Ta-Tayuya?"

Tayuya was breathing a little heavily, her eyes were shot up wide, a lock of hair that fell right in between her eyes swayed slightly, and her arms were still stretched forward with the palms of her hands touching the fabric of Naruto's white shirt. She was totally at a loss of words, hadn't Naruto called her name, she would've stayed like that until God knows how long.

"Um, Tayuya?"

"H-huh?" she let out, finally snapping back to life.

When her gaze met with his', she instinctively looked away and put her hands against her chest in a defensive manner. Naruto was oblivious to all her actions and just stayed silent until she's ready to speak.

"_W-what the fuck was that? Huh? Huh? Why is my fucking heart beating so fast? Am I? What is wrong with me? Huh? Naruto? W-what did we just do? Huh? Hug? What? Heh!? For real!?"_ Tayuya thought as questions after questions popped into her head, she almost lost herself.

Still getting no answer from her and seeing how it was getting late by the minute, Naruto decided to call out her name once again, "… Tayuya?"

"Y-yes!" she unconsciously replied very loud, surprising the blond, "Um, yeah, is something wrong? Are you mad at me for what I did to you?"

Tayuya was about to reply but words still won't come out hence she shook her head while blushing very hard. Wanting to say something, she gestured him to wait and then she inhaled and exhaled repetitively until she exhaled for the last time.

"U-um, I… I'm not mad, it's just that I… didn't know what to do… it's the first time I felt this way…" she said stuttering a little bit as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"… Is that so?" Naruto replied, feeling relieved as he rubbed the back of his head, "for a bit there, I thought you were mad at me and I was afraid you'd hate me…"

Tayuya instinctively met his gaze after he spoke and quickly denied his assumption with vigor, "NO WAY!"

The two was surprised and the situation got awkward again for a second before Tayuya continued, "I mean, sure it was kind of new to me… but even so, for some reason I didn't dislike it… it felt… warm and nice…"

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush after seeing a side of Tayuya he's never seen before. For some reason he felt that he could make something out of it but in the end decided to not push his luck for the night and let it for another time.

"You know, if you want, I can give you a hug whenever and wherever you want it, I mean, you're my precious friend and I want to be able to help you whenever you're in need…" Naruto said as he gave his famous fox-like grin that can soothe the people near him.

Tayuya stared at him for a moment before smiling cutely and grinned back, "yeah, thanks!"

The two stayed grinning at each other for another second before Naruto spoke again, "so… I guess you're feeling better now?"

Tayuya stayed silent for a bit to check on her mental condition and then gave Naruto a thumb up, "yeah, thanks, shitty blond"

Naruto just grinned back as he folded his fingers together and put them at the back of his head, "heheh… no problem! As future Hokage, I should be able to do at least this much, dattebayo!"

This time Tayuya decided to tease him as revenge for being laughed at, "oh yeah, sure, sure… even though you're just a shitty genin when Shikamaru's already a chuunin and he didn't even try hard at it… way to go, _future_ Hokage-_sama_"

"Ugh, oi! At least I'm the strongest genin in my age group! I beat Neji to a bloody pulp…"

"…While you were quite beaten as well…" Tayuya added casually but Naruto paid no heed and continued.

"I beat Gaara even when he's one with his fat raccoon bastard…"

"… But I heard you were so beaten up you couldn't even stand anymore and had to use your chin to crawl forward…" she added in a pondering manner, Naruto still continued.

"I mastered a jutsu that Yondaime took two years to master in a week!" Naruto pointed out even more vigorously, trying to make his red-haired roommate to admit that he's right.

"… Yeah but you used a Kage Bunshin, meaning you have to use 'two' you's…" she critiqued again, but it isn't Naruto if he gave up easily.

"Tsunade-baachan recognizes that I'm the strongest genin!"

"… She may have, but she'd never recognize you as a chuunin level shinobi with your temper and stupidity, even more a Hokage…"

"Hrrrghh! I'm training under Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin!" Naruto exclaimed almost desperately.

"Hello? What's Orochimaru then? Just a pedophile freak?" Tayuya countered all too easily.

When Naruto was out of things to support his claim, he remembered something that might make her give up and accept that he is a future candidate of the Hokage seat, "I may not be coolheaded and smart like Shikamaru, I may not have an awesome bloodline-limit ability like Sasuke's Sharingan or Neji and Hinata's Byakugan, I may not even have a wide knowledge and precise chakra control like Sakura-chan, but there's something that I have that can make those things look so insignificant…"

Tayuya looked uncertain at Naruto, bracing herself for whatever he came up.

"I have a strong stamina and big-ass chakra reserve I can make a thousand shadow clones and not getting tired for half a day!" he said proudly his eyes even sparkled while Tayuya's reaction was totally dumbstruck.

"… Aho, what's the use of that if you got done it by the enemy in one shot?" she said dully with the most monotone voice ever combined with the most dumbstruck expression ever.

Naruto stared silently at her before having cold sweats all over his body, "… oh shit, you're right…"

After admitting defeat, Naruto slumped to the ground and began moping in his corner while chanting words such as useless, dying, slit wrists, etc. Seeing Naruto getting all depressed made her chuckle as she finally got her sweet revenge.

While Naruto was still moping in his corner, Tayuya approached him on all four and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. The sensation of Tayuya's soft lips on his cheek made Naruto to turn around and staring bedazzled at her while having his hand touching said cheek.

"T-Tayuya?"

The girl just grinned playfully as she stood up and placed her hands behind her back, "heheh, now we're even… and that kiss, it's my thanks for cheering me up earlier, roomie"

Naruto was still frozen but soon recovered as he smiled momentarily before grinning back, "heheh, thanks roomie!"

After a while, the two sat back together to stare at the star-filled sky for another few minutes before the two decided to go back in and hit the bed. During the time they passed each other inside the apartment, they sometime act awkwardly but then they just grinned at each other and everything went back to normal once again. Before going to bed, they decided to play a round of shogi as the two made it one of their goals to defeat Shikamaru in a game of shogi at least once, unfortunately, the game didn't advance any further because they were both just average to very bad at playing shogi. Feeling no improvement, they shrugged and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth before finally biding each other good night in a vulgar way (read: throwing curses and profanities after a simple 'good night') and slept in their respective rooms.

"_Just for tonight, let me do something different for you…"_

End


End file.
